Ziz vs the Raijinshū
'Wanted' A bell rang in the morning at Arcanum Phoenix. It sounded so loudly that several members jumped from the shock, and fell out of their beds. Atrax pulled his blankets over his head, finding the noise to be bothersome. "Crap...is it time to wake up already? And...ugh...I hate that new damned bell!" Atrax pushed the blankets off himself, and then threw his head against the pillow. He still did not feel like getting up, especially because the constant nightmares were keeping him from sleeping. His eye lids felt heavy, and he didn't feel like moving his body. He quickly drifted back to sleep after the bell stopped sounding. "It's dark, where am I?" Atrax finds himself inside the realm of his dream. "Again,...it's this dream again..." Upon realizing that he is trapped within his subconscious, Atrax also realizes he is in the cave where he acquired his Lost Magic. He ventures around the cave a little while before hearing footsteps and a voice. "Atrax...where are you?" the voice echoes throughout the cavern's depths. "Mother..." Atrax says in response to the voice, and realization of who the voice belongs to, "Where are you...?" "Atrax...remember Invidia..." another voice echoes to him from the other end of the cave. "Father..." Atrax responds to the second voice. "Remember Invidia..." Both the voices call out to him, "Remember Invidia..." the voices continuously repeat, growing louder each time. Atrax covers his ears and closes his eyes. He hated everything that was going on - he was in the cave that started his future as an Unorthodox, he could not find his mother, and he was hearing the same phrase his father said to him before tossing him into the cave repeadedly. Within the cacophony of "Remember Invidia," Atrax felt the ground beneath him collapse, and he fell down what appeared to be an eternal emptiness. At this point, Atrax's eyes opened wide as he reentered reality. "Damn...I fell asleep again...Urgh...what time is it?" Suddenly, Atrax's door flew open. "YO ATRAX!!" Masson shouted suddenly as he ran into the room, "Master Ennoia wants to see you downstairs!" Masson grabbed Atrax's arm and pulled him out of his bed and onto the floor with a "Thud!" Masson then commenced with dragging Atrax along the floor and towards the exit. "Hey, Masson..." "Yeah..." "Would you mind letting me get dressed first...?" Atrax said, wearing a white T-shirt and gray shorts which he usually wears to bed. Meanwhile, Ennoia was waiting for Atrax downstairs near the meeting room. He had set up, once again, holograms of computer screens using his Archive Magic. After a few more minutes of waiting, Atrax arrived, now fully dressed. "Ah there you are. Trouble waking up?" Ennoia said in greeting. "Eh, trouble waking up and trouble sleeping..." Atrax said, rubbing his left eye a little, "What's going on, Master?" "Nothing good, I'm afraid..." Ennoia started, "I take it you saw the festivities at Magnolia, correct?" "Ugh...don't remind me..." "Well, it appears that while that was going on, several citizens came to believe that Arcanum Phoenix was at fault..." "What? Why?" "Our guild is known as the strongest of all Unorthodox Mage Guilds, so they believe if anyone had the manpower to destroy Foglia with only three mages, it would be Arcanum Phoenix." Atrax clenched his fists. Knowing this just made him angrier at the culprits. "So now what?" "There's nothing we can do but try to ease up the tension a little bit until we can capture the real perpetrators. Right now there are several dozens of wanted posters around Magnolia with my name, your name, Masson's, and Drakōn's all over the town. They must have been put up last night, so they have not been out long. I need you to go and remove as many as you can, without being noticed." "Otherwise...?" "Otherwise, they will end up on the Job Board in Fairy Tail..." "I understand, leave it to me, Master..." 'Freed's Suspicion' Atrax returned to Magnolia, once again in a black hooded cloak. He had already gathered some of the wanted posters that were scattered throughout the town. He took a moment to stop and go through the posters. "Drakōn Ensui, the 'Leviathan'...reward...3,700,000 jewels. Masson Yaju, the 'Behemoth'...reward...3,875,000 jewels. Atrax Noctua, 'Ziz'...reward...4,005,000 jewels. Ennoia Phroneo, the 'Mastermind'...reward..5,000,000 jewels...This is bad...with rewards as high as these, they really would think that we destroyed Foglia." Atrax dropped the arm that was holding the posters, and walked over to a nearby wall with a Masson poster on it. He then tore the sheet off, and looked around to make sure no one saw him. "That looks suspicious..." "Gahaha...I bet he's one of those Unorthodox who destroyed Foglia." "Hmph! That devil...let's take him down once and for all" "First, we must confirm he is one of those Mages..." A group of three mages watched from atop a building, noticing Atrax swipe the Masson poster and walk off, seemingly in a hurry. They retreated back, ready to try to confirm their suspicions of him. As Atrax had finished gathering, what he felt to be, enough posters, he began to head towards the outside of Magnolia. However, as he was approaching what marked the exit of Magnolia, he stopped for a moment. "Something...doesn't seem right..." Atrax took his right hand and brought it up slowly. Bringing it forward, his palm appeared to touch an invisible wall, and as it did, old script glowing a violet color rose from the ground, directly in front of his hand. "Runes...?" Atrax looked back, and noticed three mages directly behind him. "I was right, you are an Unorthodox...I set those runes to keep only Unorthodox Mages from leaving..." The first mage, who was revealed to be Freed Justine said. "Hahaha! We got you now! Are you ready, babies!?" said the second mage, who was Bickslow. "There is no escape now..." said the third mage, who was Evergreen. "...who are you guys..." Atrax said. "We are the Raijinshū, and mages from Fairy Tail..." Freed responded. 'The Chaos Arts' "Fairy Tail? I don't want trouble with you...release the runes and I'll leave..." Atrax said to Freed. "On the honor of the Raijinshū, we cannot let you get away," Freed responded, "You know something about Foglia..." Atrax pulled on his hood, bringing it further over his face. "You're off track if you think I have something to do with it." "We already know you're Unorthodox. Already there is a connection..." "That must be today's geist. But it's such a whimsical assumption to believe that all Unorthodox Mages work to terrorize the citizens of the kingdom..." "The history states that it started that way...all Unorthodox worked to rule an Ultimate Magic World, by eliminating any resistance. There's nothing you can do to change the fact that you are a part of the Foglia incident." Atrax stood quiet for a moment. He brought his left hand back, still finding that the Jutsu Shiki was still in effect. "Those runes will last for 30 minutes...which will give us plenty of time to deal with you," Freed stated. "Fine...bring it on," Atrax responded, grabbing the handle of Rakuyo, the katana he carried, sheathed on his back, "I'll teach you to pick fights you can't win..." Freed rushed at Atrax, unsheathing his rapier. "Dark Écriture: Pain" Freed says as he slashes towards Atrax's chest with his sword, in order to write runes on him. But Atrax counters with his sword, Rakuyo, pulling it up from the sheath, and then swinging down to redirect Freed's strike. As he does this, Atrax takes a step back, while Freed attempts to cut him again, this time with a horizontal slash towards Atrax's head. However, Atrax manages to escape that strike also, by bringing the upper half of his body back, so the slash just cuts a lone hair on his head. Freed continues to strike, this time in a backswing motion towards Atrax's chest. Atrax responds, by tucking back even further, while again stepping away, to keep the distance even. Atrax then notices Freed pulling his sword up for a vertical strike. In response, Atrax brought his upper body back, holding himself up with his right hand, and springing his legs up, his left leg hitting against Freed's chin, to knock him back before he could strike. "Fast..." Freed thought to himself. Bickslow, floating in the air by standing on two of his dolls, then uses the other three dolls he has to send three beams towards Atrax. Atrax, just recovering his stance from his attack on Freed, had to activate his Flash Raven, and zip at an undetectable pace away from the beams, his cloak flying off and getting blasted in the process. Atrax kicked up dirt and dust clouds as he came to a halt. When the dust cleared, his identity was revealed to his opponents. "You're...the Gryphon...or the Ziz, Atrax Noctua..." Freed stated upon seeing Atrax. "Gihah! Freed, do you remember that poster we saw? The bounty on him is over 4 million jewels!" Bickslow said. "Then it's confirmed that he is an enemy, he can't hide it now," Evergreen stated. Evergreen then took a chance at striking Atrax by sending several bright rays made of fairy dust towards Atrax. Atrax turned so his left side faced the incoming attack, and then he backsprung out of the attack's path. "Acrobatics won't save you forever!" Bickslow yelled while using Baryon Formation to cause his dolls to release a massive green blast towards Atrax. "That's Seith Magic..." Atrax said, realizing what this form of magic was, "Rhea" Atrax then casted a spell that shredded most of the blast, freeing Atrax from initial damage. However, Atrax dispelled Rhea too early and the rest of the blast charged straight at Atrax. Bickslow was almost sure his attack hit, when two images of Atrax flew by either side of him. When Bickslow turned around, Atrax was behind him, unscathed. In another instant, Atrax had already moved past Bickslow, and was standing so his back was facing Bickslow's back. Bickslow fell to the ground, after a golden streak passed through the air and shaped itself like a blade's path through Bickslow's side. This was Atrax's Flash Raven Techniques called the Guardian's Flight. One unsuspected strike from this spell was enough to incapacitate Bickslow. "Bickslow!" Evergreen shouted. "Damn him! I didn't even see him unsheath his blade..." Freed said in astonishment. "If you are seriously planning on fighting me, so be it. I won't hold back." Atrax said. Atrax brought his fists together and they began to radiate with an aura of a silver color. "This is my Lost Magic...the power of æther ...the existential energy that has surrounded the universe since its prime...the Chaos Arts..." Atrax said, "Now disappear. Hyperion!" The æther that surrounded Atrax's fists exploded outward in the shape of an arrow beam, large enough that it could hit both Evergreen and Freed. As Hyperion approached them, the energy created a large explosion, bringing up a mass of dust clouds. To be continued: Chapter 6: Of the Land and the Heavens Category:Shiyugotenshi Category:Vestige of Legends Category:Coming of Tripedal Arc Category:Storyline